


try hard

by cheapdreams



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cock Rings, Deepthroating, Dom/sub Play, Hybrids, M/M, Manipulation, Obedience, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Spanking, Verbal Humiliation, but so am I, channie's a little gullible, good boy channie basically, inappropriate use of a hairbrush, minho's a big meanie, woojin's actually quite sweet he just has to be firm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-05-31 04:00:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19418053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheapdreams/pseuds/cheapdreams
Summary: Puppy hybrid Chan is such a good boy for his owner, Woojin. Minho's about to break his obedient track record.





	try hard

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! i wrote this at three in the morning when i was panicking because i haven't posted in a while. beta'd by my lovely @m00dym00nie on twitter. if you wanna hit me up for requests or prompts or just talking, both my [twitter](https://twitter.com/cheapdreams13) and [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/cheapdreams) are open!! please i'm lonely.

Chan always tried really hard. He tried to make sure his chores were done so Woojin didn't have to worry about it, he tried to be friendly with the neighbors even if they didn't like hybrids, he tried to make up for anything he couldn't help by being a good dog. At least if he tried, then Woojin wouldn't fault him. He'd say, _"you tried your best and I'm proud of you for that"_ and then he'd scratch Chan behind the ears and let him lay in his warm lap, just where he liked it.

Minho, on the other hand, didn't want effort. He wanted results. Most of the time, Chan didn't care about him. Woojin was his owner as much as he was Chan's. As long as Woojin approved of him in areas like housework and friendliness, Chan could take Minho's sarcastic and passive aggressive commentary. His opinion didn't matter in those situations because he wasn't the one Chan had to please. 

Here, though. Here was where he had to please Minho. 

"Fuck me harder, pup," Minho growled, staring up at Chan with narrowed, scrutinizing eyes. Chan whined and snapped his hips more violently, readjusting his grip on Minho's legs as they hung over his shoulders. He was _trying_ so hard, didn't Minho know that? He was thrusting as fast and as rough as he could, had been for what felt like hours now. His muscles trembled, worn out and complaining at the stress he was putting on them. There wasn't even any relief in an orgasm, Minho had fitted him with a cock ring and it left him right on the edge until he was sobbing. Chan needed Minho to cum, _now,_ for his sanity's sake.

"You better finish me off before Woojin comes home," Minho threatened. His fluffy, dark brown kitten tail thrashed in annoyance. "I'm sure master won't be very happy to see his horny puppy couldn't wait for him to get home before jumping his poor, unsuspecting kitty." 

Chan whimpered, tucking his face into Minho's thigh in embarrassment. He didn't doubt that Minho would stoop that low to get Chan in trouble. To be fair, he was already forcing Chan to break a rule. Minho had told him to _be a good boy for him_ and _make kitty happy like a puppy should._ With Minho, it was never a suggestion, though. If Chan said no, there'd be a payback, another way to make it up to him. Besides, Woojin would never have to know, he thought. If he could be obedient to both, then that was twice the snuggles and kisses. 

"Minho, please," Chan pleaded, his hips faltering. He was exhausted beyond belief, but he had to make Minho cum. He had to be a good boy. Why wouldn't Minho just cum? Why was it taking so long? Was he really not a good boy? 

"Pull out," Minho sneered. Chan sniffed, blinking away another round of tears, and removed his red, swollen dick from Minho's abused hole. "Bring your pathetic cock a little closer, pup," Minho continued. Chan did as he was told, so close to rubbing his achingly hard cock against Minho's own. He couldn't, though. He was a good boy, such a good boy. He wanted to hear Minho say it. 

"If I take the ring off, can you cum when I give you permission?" Minho asked. Chan nodded vigorously. He didn't know why Minho was doing this, what had prompted him and why he suddenly thought Chan deserved it. He didn't care. His whole world was focused on Minho, on trying to cum, on those two words, everything else was white noise, useless, insignificant. "Don't until I tell you to," Minho said, reaching for the ring. It felt so nice to have his fingers caressing the base of Chan's cock. He let out a long moan as it was slipped off and tossed aside. Fingernails dug into Minho's thighs, and he forced himself to step back from the edge. 

"There we go, pet. You can cum now," Minho purred, bucking up to rut against Chan's cock. It was more than enough to make him whine through his orgasm, splattering pearly white all across Minho's crotch and stomach. "Good boy," Minho murmured, and Chan groaned as his cock spit out one last clump of cum. He was Minho's good boy. He could've cried. Panting, he started to move away, to sit back and wait for Minho to tell him what to do next. A hand in his hair stopped him. 

"I didn't say you could move," he hissed. Chan wanted to ask why he was so quiet all of a sudden, yet his ears were filled with so much static he could barely think. He just flicked an ear and stayed in the position Minho wanted him. He had to have a reason, right?

"Channie? Minnie?" a familiar voice asked. Chan's blood ran cold. He should've seen this coming, he thought, as Minho wiggled from under him. He let go of Minho, turning to find Woojin standing in the doorway, a disappointed expression shadowing his face. Chan's heart crumbled and he made a pitiful noise, shrinking backwards. His long tail, usually up and wagging, tucked between his legs and his floppy ears pushed backward. He knew exactly what was coming. 

"Woojinnie," Minho whined, "I- I told him to wait for you."

Woojin's cold gaze turned on him, and he glanced away to avoid looking his master in the eyes. "Chan," he said. Not _Channie._ "Did you use Minho without my permission?"

What was Chan supposed to say to that? Minho had a lot more evidence in his favor, like his spent asshole and Chan's cum cooling on his stomach. It was all coming down to his word, and there was no way he was going to win this on trust alone. Still, he could try. "I- I- yes, b-but Minho t-told me to."

"I did not! Why would I ask you to break a rule and not even cum from it?" Minho asked. Fuck, he was right. Chan just curled in on himself, his eyes burning with tears. He didn't like the way Woojin was staring at him, as if he was immensely disappointed, so he closed his eyes. He knew what came next anyway. 

"Chan," Woojin said sternly, "this is not good behavior. Do you understand? You're going to have to be punished." Chan shook his head and burrowed further into his arms. He couldn't believe this was happening. He couldn't believe Minho was getting away with it so easily. A hand in hair yanked him up to see Woojin in front of him, and he froze. "Color?"

"Green," Chan managed. 

Woojin turned and sat on the bed, keeping his hand in Chan's hair. A harsh tug pulled him forward, a clear sign to get in his lap. Chan shivered and laid himself over Woojin's thighs, keeping his ass in the air a bit so it was easier for Woojin. He was always trying, even when it came to punishments. "Count," Woojin said. "If you mess up, I'll start over. If you try to move away, I'll start over. If you get cocky and ask how many more, I'll add twenty and start over. Clear?"

Chan nodded. He couldn't say anything, it's like his vocal chords ceased to exist. Careful fingers lifted his tail from where it was tucked, right in the impact zone, and let it curl over his back. The first smack made him yelp, and his "one!" was a beat late. Woojin didn't comment on it, though, so Chan had to thank the heavens for that.

The first ten or so hits came hard and fast, barely giving Chan any time to breathe. Around fifteen, he realized they were slowing down a bit to allow Woojin to aim and cover all of Chan's backside with sore splotches. He was nothing if not thorough.

Chan mewled as there was a particularly hard slap to the top of his thigh, throwing his head up as he spit out a rushed "twenty!" Minho's dark eyes met his, dancing with amusement. His hand was curled around his crotch, thumb playing with the head of his cock. Each roll of his finger across the tip was in time with the sharp sound of skin on skin. Minho was getting off on Chan's pain. Shame burned across Chan's face, and he opened his mouth to say something to Minho, yet nothing came out. 

"Chan," Woojin snapped, pushing his head down, breaking his staring contest with Minho. "I told you to count. Now my hand is all red and tired from putting your ass into place. So," Woojin leaned over, reaching across Chan's legs toward the nightstand. "you get the hairbrush. Start back at one. If you mess up again, I'll put you in timeout and finish this with a belt after you've stood in the corner for an hour. Got it?"

"Yes, Wooji- one!" Chan cut himself off. He hated being spanked with the hairbrush. The thick material of the back didn't give like a hand would, so the hits were always hard and unforgiving, leaving their mark in his skin for days. He winced at the second hit fell, accompanied by a dull smacking sound. This time, he couldn't get distracted. He didn't want to be put in time out, and he definitely didn't want to be spanked with a belt. 

At twenty one, Woojin growled out, "I can't believe how bad you were, Chan, fucking Minho like he's yours." Chan sniffled, tears springing to his eyes and he groaned out a number. The pain was halfway to unbearable, spots that were already sore sending tiny flares of pain through his veins at every well-placed slap. "Do you remember who you belong to, Chan? Who Minho belongs to?"

"You- twenty-five!" Chan gasped out. 

"That's right, which means Minho is not yours to fuck," Woojin replied. "You've been a bad dog." Chan couldn't help it, he burst into tears as he cried, "twenty-seven!" He was a bad dog, greedy for wanting to please everyone when the only person he truly had to please was his owner. He was a bad dog for fucking Minho, even if that's what would please him. He was a bad dog for thinking he was innocent, that Minho tricked him, because he wasn't. Minho had only saved himself from a decision they both made. 

Chan sobbed a strangled, "thirty," and stiffened when a large hand rubbed across his battered ass soothingly. His crying quieted as he realized Woojin wasn't going to hit him anymore. His tail perked up apprehensively, scared to assume it was over only to be thrown back in. Nothing came. 

"Just one more thing, Chan, and then you're done, okay?" Woojin asked, his voice less harsh now. He always got a bit nicer in his words near the end of a punishment, if not his actions. Chan nodded, attempting to twist his head around to look at his owner. "I want you to get Minho off. Poor kitten's been waiting."

Chan whimpered pathetically, changing his gaze to train on Minho instead. He sat there with an infuriatingly faux innocent expression, no longer stroking himself now that Chan wasn't being hit. Woojin tapped his thigh twice, the signal to get up. "Come on, baby. Suck off your pretty toy," he said as Chan clambered off his lap and over to Minho, who was already sitting back and waiting. 

"Please, Channie," Minho said, a realistic amount of desperation in his voice. Chan ducked his head, cheeks burning even hotter, and took Minho's cock down in one fell swoop. Fingers curled in his hair as he worked past his gag reflex, a subtle threat. The heavy taste of precum flooded his mouth, and judging by the slight film covering his shaft, he'd been using it to jack off better while Chan was getting spanked until he cried. The thought sent a wave of sharp embarrassment rolling through his body. He sucked up what he could of the bitter liquid, hoping that Minho was close since he'd been stroking himself. He felt bad enough he couldn't make him cum earlier, he didn't want a repeat performance in front of Woojin. 

Chan started to come up for a break, when the hand in his hair stopped him. It pushed his face back down at the same moment Minho thrust harshly, shoving his cock down his throat. Chan gagged, and Minho just moaned, "Keep sucking, please." Chan, ever attempting to be good, followed directions once he worked Minho into a somewhat comfortable position. Minho bucked again, pushing in to the furthest point he could go, and Chan made an involuntary noise around his dick. Minho groaned, and Chan felt the tip jerk, straining at his throat, before suddenly he was choking on hot cum. 

Minho rode out his orgasm by shallowly driving his cock into Chan's mouth as he rubbed his face against his crotch. The iron grip remained, not allowing him to move and stop choking. He had to admit though, if there was any way this punishment could end, sucking Minho off wasn't half bad. He loved the heady smell of his crotch, the thick weight of cock on his tongue, even the total control Minho had over him. It all felt so good. 

"Don't lose any of Minho's cum, sweetheart," Woojin said as Minho finally let him pull away. He glanced over to his owner, and a thumb pushed some of the gooey substance back into his mouth. Woojin smiled at him when his lips wrapped around the tip automatically. "You can swallow now."

Chan's did so, ignoring his aggravated throat. His tongue still tasted like Minho, too, and he ran it along his gums to make sure he got every scrap. "Good boy for taking your punishment so well, pup," Woojin said, scratching behind Chan's ear and making his tail wag slowly. "No more breaking rules, okay?" Chan nodded, and Woojin gave him a kiss on the nose before he said, "Let me get some medicine for your ass, I'll be right back."

As soon as Woojin had clambered off the bed and disappeared, a hand landed on his ass. Chan yelped softly, jerking away, but a hand on his hip kept him there. Fingers dug into the skin and he squirmed at the pain that sparked up his spine. "Channie," Minho said. He felt himself being pulled back until he was sitting in Minho's lap. Nails came up to scratch at the base of his skull, right where he liked it, and he happily leaned into the touch. "You forgive me, don't you? I just wanted to see you all spread out and desperate, you're so beautiful like that. Such a good dog, too, for taking it so well, even choking on my cock. And it was so cute how your dick twitched when I forced you to deepthroat me. Did you like that baby? Are you still turned on?"

"Minho," Chan pouted when a palm brushed against his semi-hard cock. Minho chuckled and there was no more touches. 

"Okay, puppy. I'll stop. Forgive me?" Minho asked, turning Chan's head so they were barely an inch apart. He kissed the other hybrid briefly, running his tongue along the seam of his lips. Chan wasn't dumb, he knew this was a trap. He knew there would be another time where he trusted Minho and was woefully misled. It was just so hard to say no with him petting Chan like that, with the temptation of kisses and possibly even cuddles in the way. 

So, he didn't say no. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!! kudos and comments are muy bien mis amigos


End file.
